Sozzled Trip
by CambionTwins
Summary: Stiles gets drunk and agrees to join a young Derek on a trip, though he had no idea that the trip would include the young teen as entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles gets drunk and agrees to join a young Derek on a trip, though he had no idea that the trip would include the young teen as entertainment.

The following weekly draw fic was written late at night and after an Emu (it's an animal, Google it for more info) chase, since one broke out shortly after starting this fic. I was dead tired when I wrote this so I ask for your forgiveness for any errors that you might find, but I do hope that you (the readers) enjoy it nonetheless.

Sozzled Trip

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Stiles was sure that there was a really good reason why he was on a plane with Derek, and a teen Derek to boot but for the life of him he can't remember why he agreed to come on this trip with the now young werewolf. It was at Derek's welcome home party that Lydia threw at the lake house, he knew that was where he made his choice to come with Derek but he just could not remember why, what made him want to get on a private plane with a very hot werewolf who looked like he wanted to just rip your clothes off and have his way with you.

"So I just found out that I am like really rich and I thought that I would get away from here for a while to clear my head, would you like to come with me?" Stiles remembers Derek asking him at the party, and since he was intoxicated and really not in the mood to stick around right then either Stiles said yes. That, that moment Stiles remembers as the one that made up his mind. Stiles can vaguely remember Scott and Liam and their newfound romance, the last straw to the already big heap lying behind him, he and Scott were an on and off thing, or had been an on and off thing.

Stiles really liked his friends with benefits deal he had going with Scott, but then again who wouldn't, the guy is sex on legs and with werewolf stamina that could make him keep going and going all night long. Though the sex with Scott was great it was not the reason that Stiles had made that deal with his best friend, no it was because he had been crushing hard on him since they started high school. He can still remember the way that Scott and Liam excused themselves to go back to Scott's house, which Scott and himself used to do, and that just got Stiles angry, angry enough to get wasted and agree to get on a plane with Derek to wherever the hell they were going.

Stiles looks over at the teen lying next to him, just as naked as he was and just as covered in stuff (he won't get into right now) as he was, he knew that he went all crazy stripper whenever he drank but he never thought that he would add a few more tags to his intoxicated self. The body next to him stirred and groaned, then started to sniff the air (which oddly turned Stiles on even more then he already was, damned teenage hormones) and then turn to face him with a goofy smile on his face that just screamed "lets do that again". "Morning" Stiles hears but it does not really stay long in his brain as the lips that spoke that one word drew all of his incredibly strong deductive mind power towards them, and his body remembers all too well what those lips are capable of and it does react, "didn't you get enough a few hours ago, your worse then a werewolf on a full moon" the hot young body next to him says.

More and more of the previous day comes back to Stiles and none of it is helping him with his little (not really little) morning problem, he remembers the making out at the party after he agreed to go with Derek, then of course he remembers the ride to Derek's loft (thank goodness for his great driving skills) and the first feel of those lips on him, he had gotten quite a few marks on his neck which made him question if Derek was really a werewolf or maybe a vampire with a great makeup artist. The moaning, the SCREAMING and the other noises that could be heard coming from the loft, those memories came flooding back to Stiles now as he once again feels that vampiric mouth on the pulse point on his neck, then he remembers something about a plane waiting for them and also something about a fainted stewardess… wait what, rewind. "AH FUCK YEAH" Stiles moans out as teen Derek rides him in his seat (privet plane seat) and the young werewolf was not holding back at all, his hands were holding onto Stiles' shoulders so tight that if Stiles was not horny as hell and being ridden or drunk, then he would have had some witty yet stupid remark about it, but at that moment nothing but his building need mattered.

"Harder, Stiles… fuck me harder" Derek got out, the boy might have bottomed but he was not giving up all of his control, he set the pace the rules and since he was the only one sober during the whole act Stiles did not protest much, after all Stiles did always bottom for Scott. Stiles increased his thrusts in power to give the young (and very willing) teen what he wanted, and with every thrust up into the tight heat above him Stiles drew closer to his climax, "after you cum we're going to give you time to recover and then we're going to see if we can't make you scream like you did back at the loft", Derek said next to Stiles' ear as he had pulled the older of the two closer to him, Stiles moaned at the younger teens words and moved one of his hands which was holding onto Derek's hips to his dick, and started to stroke the teen to his own climax.

Stiles was so close, so very very close to that end that he craved, his thrusts up into Derek became erratic and his hand on the young teens member became faster and faster, "excuse me si… oh my I am so sorry" the stewardess said as she came in to see what the noises she and the pilot had been hearing were, but upon seeing the two teens going at it like sex starved rabbits in heat she hid behind the curtain that hid the kitchen from the rest of the plane. Stiles stopped stroking Derek and the younger of the two sat straight up and looked over his shoulder and the blushing stewardess and then turned to face Stiles again, and gave the poor teen an evil smirk as he kept ridding him and he even clamped down on Stiles' dick each time he seated himself completely on the older teen; it only took a few thrusts like that for Stiles to reach his end deep inside the hot boy above him and to be covered in said boy' own cum, after Stiles came down from his high and looked in the direction of the stewardess again he saw that she was passed out on the floor, but Derek would not let him get up to check on her, no the wild young teen was already getting him ready for another round.

Derek was now kissing down his chest as they lay in bed, as Stiles tries to remember what he had done in his drunken stupor, the young teen reached his nipples and made sure to tease them with his tongue and even a little light bitting; and with each flick of his tongue and scrap of his teeth the young teen drew out moans from the lost in thought Stiles.

Try as he might Stiles could not remember much after the plane, he remembers that they did it again twice, and that the poor stewardess woke up just in time to see the cum flying between the two for the last round, only for the poor woman to pass out again, Stiles sound really remember to say sorry to her if he ever saw her again. "Stiles" he heard his name but still remained in his thoughts, however he was soon pulled from them when he felt a wet heat envelope his member whole and then a soft scraping on his member from base to tip, the action not only pulled him from his thoughts but also made him moan and hiss at the same time, which just sounded impossibly weird but it still happened. "Stiles, I know I'm amazing at all this but you have to start paying attention or I'm just going to fuck you awake", Derek said with a slight edge to his voice; the young teen was looking up at Stiles from where he was perched atop his arms which lay resting on the older teens thigh while his hand closet to the older teens member kept running a finger from tip to base and back with a touch that was maddening.

"Where are we", Stiles asks dreading the answer but needing to hear it anyway, "Brazil" came the nonchalant reply. Stiles felt like he was just punched in the gut and then thrown off of a cliff, how the hell did he end up in Brazil, "how did we get here" he voiced his question only to be given another nonchalant reply "we flew, how else". Derek could see that the older teen was starting to freak out so he decided to stop teasing him, verbally anyway; "look you told your dad and Scott that you were taking a vacation to clear your head, and you were mostly sober when you did it and I even talked to them for you to help sway them to allow it without too many questions, so don't worry about that" Derek's words putt Stiles a bit at ease but he was still freaking out a bit.

"If you want to worry about something, than worry about your own words" Derek said before quoting Stiles from their last session before passing out "what am I going to do with a hot guy like you for a whole week, maybe bend you over every surface I can find or even have you bend me over a few time" Stiles looked mortified, sure he liked this younger Derek a lot more then he liked the older asshole version and he even thought that this teen Derek was cute, hot and all those other words that follow that strain of thought but he never thought that he would be this willing to fuck and let fuck. "Your think too much again Stiles, you should live a little and just relax, that is if you can" the young teasing werewolf got up after saying that and walked naked to a door that Stiles thinks is the bathroom; the image of the teen walking naked across the room has Stiles remembering his problem down south and without realising what he was doing he reached a hand lower and started stroking himself to the hot teen, the younger of the two stops in the doorway and looks over his shoulder and asks in a seductive tone, "coming?"

So sorry if this sucked, I will try and post a few updates about the blackouts and one for what happens in the bathroom, hell I might even make this a short series but please don't hold your breathes for updates, they will come when I have the time for them or when I draw this pairing again. Please leave a review, any and all insight welcome.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

I did not draw this as my weekly fic, but I got an urge to update it. I drew Glee, so I hope some of these readers will go read the draw story when I post it this weekend.

Paling Shower

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

"Coming" Derek said as he stood in the door to the bathroom, and Stiles felt his heart stop at the image. Derek was standing there as naked as the day he was born, wearing that trademark smirk of his that just made you want to fuck him right then and there; so what was Stiles supposed to do, jump up from the bed and do just that. By the time that Stiles reached the bathroom Derek was already standing under the spray of the shower, his wet hair sticking to his forehead and those luscious lips of his turned white as he bit into them softly with his teeth. Stiles was already hard before seeing that, now he was just about ready to burst.

Stiles walked under the spray and pressed his body right up against the hot werewolf's, where he got the courage or self confidence to do that he will never know, probably from his downstairs brain. Stiles' member was rubbing up against Derek's, which made them both moan and continue with just rubbing up against each other. "I'm close" Stiles got out somehow without stuttering, but he was soon screaming when suddenly Derek was not rubbing up against him anymore but had fallen to his knees and took all of Stiles into his mouth. Poor Stiles blew his load down the young teen's throat without warning, not that Derek minded since he just stood back up after swallowing every last drop and kissed the owner of his treat and of course sharing some of said treat with its owner.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Derek wanted to show Stiles that he won't just be a good little bottom and that if Stiles wanted to stay on top then he had to work for it, or fight with the way that Derek was starting to bite at his neck. "How are you this good… ah man you can't have done this that much, can you?" Stiles gasps out as Derek mouths at his pulse point, his vampire streak continuing. "You forget, werewolves' age slower then humans, and since I was born a werewolf I have been a teenager for much longer. (Derek moves down Stiles' body to his chest) More time to enjoy the wonders of youth" Derek mouths against the older teens skin which gets him hard again, how he would not know.

Derek moves his kisses back up to his victims own lips where he enjoys torturing him more, kissing and pulling back and then almost kissing and pulling back, making the boy want it more and more. Stiles was going stir-crazy with all of this teasing, so he once again took control and pushed the young teen back up against the shower wall, Derek lifted his legs up and locked them around the other boys waist when he felt those now very familiar hands on his ass again, all too eager to feel the other teen inside of him again.

Stiles brings his fingers up to the werewolf's lips and with simple, "suck" Derek takes them in and does sinful things to them with that sinful/skilful tongue of his. After what felt like forever to Stiles Derek finally finishes covering his fingers in his saliva; before Derek had time to think Stiles moved his now wet (slightly more wet) fingers to the hot teens hole and slowly pressed in with one of them, Derek winced as he felt that finger go in and cursed his healing powers that made it feel like the first time every time.

One finger became two and the wincing became moans, with the thirst finger came the gasping and then soon the begging. "Please Stiles, now, I'm ready… please just FUCK ME!" Derek got out as he felt those fingers leave his hole, Stiles suddenly found that he liked to see the ex big bad wolf like this, begging and needing to be fucked and filled. Stiles positioned himself at the waiting hole of the younger (though not by much) and when he saw those lust filled eyes look at him he started to push in, the moans that filled the air as he soon bottomed out did something to Stiles, something really good. Stiles waited a few minutes for Derek to get used to him again, and when he heard the one word he just loved at that moment, "move" he went crazy and pulled out all the way before pushing back in, all thought of taking it easy out of his mind, though the sounds of the teen who he is inside of did not sound pained like a healed-again-virgin.

"Faster, please Stiles I need it" Derek got out as Stiles kept up his pace, Stiles tried his own hand at an evil smirk (has some experience from being possessed by an evil fox) and says "no I don't think I will" and then just stopped with only the head of his dick inside the young and horny boy. "Beg for it Derek, make me want to give it to you" Stiles said, and he knew that he should maybe make sure that that damned fox is out of him after all of this. Derek might not remember anything from his older life, but he was still proud and would not submit this easily.

Stiles could see the defiance in the werewolf's eyes and decided that he needed to break him down a little if he was going to get what he wanted, and that was for the teen to submit to him. Stiles moved his hands that were holding the boy up to his hips and then locked eyes with him before letting go, and made Derek fall down onto his cock, hard. "ARRRRRRRRH FUCK!" came the scream from teen Derek, Stiles not being any better off forced himself to recover quickly and picked the other teen up again before saying, "beg for it" though Derek just shook his head which in turn tore another scream from him as Stiles let go yet again.

It went on like this a few more times, the water already colder. "Beg for it" Stiles said again, his own breaths now laboured yet he was still better off then the fucked out Derek who finally sang the song Stiles wanted. "Ple..ple….please Stiles, just… just… just please fuck me (takes a few breaths as he feels Stiles loosen his grip on his hips again), I need you to fuck me pl….." the rest of his sentence was cut off as Stiles did let go again and impaled the poor hot werewolf on his cock again, but thankfully to Derek Stiles started to pull out and push back in, getting a rhythm going.

Stiles fucked up into that tight hole with as much speed and as much force as he could at the moment, which pulled, no, forced moans and screams from his hot young lover. With every thrust up Stiles pushed the teen even more against the shower wall, his legs already feeling like jelly but he still wanted to finish this. Derek could feel himself getting close, he could barely think, barely even feel his legs anymore (which had dislodged from around Stiles and were now just dangling on each side of said boy, Stiles being the only thing holding him up) and his hands were desperately searching for anything to hold onto, his right moving to his lovers shoulder while his left made it to his own hair which he started to pull at as he felt his release coming. Stiles felt Derek clench around him, the tight heat becoming too much for him and made him start to just fuck into it with erratic thrusts. Derek felt Stiles fuck the cum from him, his dick sprayed both of their abdomens where it was rubbed between the two sweating bodies, while Stiles felt those already tight walls get even more tighter and that sent him over the edge. The two fell to the floor, Stiles ass first and Derek following his support and forcefully impaling himself on the still hard cock of Stiles.

"That was the best sex I remember having" Derek says after taking a while to compose himself, having Stiles still hard cock up against his very sensitive prostate, "though I can go again" Stiles looks at the young werewolf like his crazy.

Meanwhile….

"I got a text from Derek, he says we should meet him and Stiles in Brazil for a vacation" Scott says to the boy he is holding in his arms, "Brazil, what on earth are they doing there?" Liam asks as Scott kisses him, though only light loving pecks. "Same thing we're doing" Scott says before breaking away from the younger to send a reply to Derek.

I have watched the hits of this story reach almost a thousand and so I decided to give to those lovely readers who actually reviewed, liked or who were just active. I hope everyone liked it and that a little more will take the time to pop an "oh my gosh".

Sidenote, would anyone like for me to write in a foursome?

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	3. Chapter 3

I am getting tired of drawing that damned rough tag; I hope I get something else this week. OK, so this is late and I do hope everyone can forgive me for that and find it in their hearts to drop a review with a comment about the story and what they might want out of it. AIDEN LIVES! Don't ask how, don't ask why; just call it magic, voodoo or fairy dust, whatever rocks your boat. This update counts as my weekly draw.

Poor Cheater

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Derek had no idea what he was thinking, the still naked boy lying in bed, his bed, had stolen his heart. He just got his life back, did he want to just give it away to one person; he had lost his family and his life, did he want to stay in the same place where that all happened, no, he needed to get away to clear his head. With a note left for Stiles Derek walked out the door for some time to think and some time to blow off some steam.

It was at the beach where he decided he might find the answers, and he found both of them in a way. Two guys were playing in the water not far from him, they looked the same, twins were something he always wanted to try out for himself but never (not that he would remember) did.

Derek sniffed the air out of habit, and it was then that he was drawn to those very sexy twins even more. Twins were fun to play with, but werewolf twins were just divine to play with, having made up his mind the young teen got up from where he had been sitting (and staring at the two other teens) and moved over to his soon to be lovers. The twins looked at him as he came closer, both of them knowing what he was before he came to a halt before them, and though Derek did not know, they both also knew what or rather who he had been with not two hours ago and they liked the idea.

"You two free?" asked the young teen looking at them (like fresh meat), and when they smiled at him he knew that he was going to get the answer to his question. Did he like Stiles; did he want the other teen to be his boyfriend?

"What's wrong pup" said Aiden as he shoved Derek against the wall of him and his brothers beach house, "too rough for you hmmm" said Ethan from where he was bitting at the young boys neck. Derek moaned as the twins worked at his neck, leaving fading marks in their path which moved south. The twins moved down Derek's body, tearing his shirt as they went; they kissed every inch of the boy's chest before both latching onto a nipple, sucking and bitting like pups themselves. "please I-I-I ne-e-eed more" the young teen got out, the twins heard him and shared a look, seeming to the young teen as if they were talking with their minds.

The twins bit down on his nipples hard making Derek scream, followed by a hiss as the two licked at the hard and abused nubs as they healed. After slowly torturing the nubs the twins took turns kissing Derek, slipping their tongues in one after the other, "what more do you want from us" purred out Ethan as he broke his kiss with the young teen, "what more do you need from us" whispered Aiden from where he was nibbling on the boys ear. "I want you both, a-a-at the same time" came Derek's weak reply under the twins' ministrations; the two older boys moved their knees in between the younger boy's legs and then hefted him up so that he was sitting on their thighs against the wall.

The twins might only have been wearing swim trunks, but to a young and horny Derek that was way too much. The young teen start moving his hands against the hard bodies in front of him as the twins worked him over, kissing him fiercely, playing with his hard nipples, rubbing his hard on through his underwear, pulling his hair and squeezing his ass. He was nothing in their hands, he did not know where to feel at what time; it was all just too much for the poor young teen, the twins shared another look and then proceeded to tear apart the last piece of clothing that stood between them and their new plaything.

"Want us both don't you" Ethan said after another short and hot make out session, "yes please, I need both of you" Derek gasped as the two played with his hole. "Think you can handle us both, think you can take us" said Aiden as he and Ethan started pushing into Derek with lube slicked fingers (which Derek has no idea how or when that happened, but like hell he cares right now), the twins moved in perfect sync with their two fingers, finding that spot that made the boy against them moan out, but it was not his moans that they craved, no it was something else they learned to love and have wanted to hear from Derek.

Ethan and Aiden each added another finger, stretching the poor teen more then he has ever been or more then he ever remembers being. It hurt a little but luckily they seemed to be taking it easy, giving him time to adjust to their fingers before moving said fingers which just made him go near crazy. "Just fuck me already" the young teen managed to get out without a break in his speech; the twins looked at each other again and smiled before removing their fingers and legs, making the teen fall to the floor. The two picked him up and threw him on the floor before taking off their swim trunks. "Just remember Derek, you asked for it", they both said at the same time, Derek was freaking a bit now; they knew his name which he never told them and they were a lot bigger then Stiles, sometimes werewolf powers are not a good thing.

Ethan lifted the teen up again and got him sitting in his lap while Aiden moved in front of him, after a while they were both kneeling with him suspended by their arms. Each of the two were only using one arm to hold up the teen while their free arms moved themselves into position, Derek could feel both of them at his entrance (which he had to concentrate on not to heal) and it scared him a bit. "AAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH" came the young teens scream as the twins eased him down onto their cocks and pushed up into him at the same time, they knew that they had hurt him but they also knew that he would heal soon enough. Ethan and Aiden were seated completely inside of Derek, the two giving him some time to adjust and heal; they were after all not all bad.

After a few minutes the twins nodded at each other over the teens shoulder and started to pull out slowly and push back in just as slowly. It still hurt Derek as they slowly started fucking him but it also felt good, he liked the pain and he loved it rough. The speed increased with every thrust and Derek was only starting to feel pleasure, so mush pleasure from the two cocks inside of him; the twins shared another look and smile before Aiden asked, "Ready Derek?"

Before the teen could answer the twins stood up from their kneeling position with the younger still taking them up the ass and they did this just as the had thrust up into him again, this action tore another scream from the poor boy but also sent a huge wave of pleasure through him. The two started to fuck back into the younger but this time while one pulled out another pushed in, and it was driving Derek crazy. Two pairs of hands explored his body, holding onto his hips or pulling his hair and then pinching his nipples, it was maddening; and along with all that their were two mouths which were marring his skin with bites and kisses.

Derek's lips were swollen from the hard kisses he got, his nipples burned and his ass felt on fire but a fire fuelled by passion and hunger. Ethan moved his free hand down to the teens cock which was ignored till now, he could smell that Derek was close but he did not want the fun to end yet and neither did his brother. Ethan closed his fingers around the base of Derek's cock while Aiden sneaked his free hand down to the teens balls and gripped them tight, the twins were stopping him from cumming and he knew it but he craved it, he needed to cum and he needed to CUM NOW!

"Want to cum?" asked Aiden with that damned smile again, and all the young teen could do was nod his head feverishly at him, "I don't want him to cum yet" Ethan added. Derek looked wrecked, he was already cumming, but it was held back and it was torture what with his prostate being abused by two rather large dicks. "We could make him cum, and then maybe just not stop" Aiden said again, this time rejoining his brother with a synced up pace again; the twins were adding more power to their thrusts making the teen receiving it cry out, tears streaming from his eyes as he begged and bargained, "I-I-I'll do a-anything please just let m-m-me cum, plea…." He got cut of as Aiden moved in to kiss him again.

They did not say anything again for a while, the twins just continued to fuck the young Derek, their pace never letting up from brutal and their speed never slowing from insane. Derek was a crazed out crying mess as he just took it, the teasing and exploring of his body while they just used him for their own pleasure now. "If we let you cum do you promise to let us fuck you again whenever we want?" Ethan breathed into the youngers ear; he almost did not hear it. Derek had to at least try and think about it even if the twins tried very hard to make him not think. Did he want to live through this kind of abuse again, did he want all of this again.

The twins knew his answer before he said it and so they released their hold on him and allowed the young boy to cum as he screamed his answer, "YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!", Ethan and Aiden allowed themselves to cum along with the teen, filling him up so much that it flowed out of him and made his defined stomach stand out a little. Derek was in heaven, all of the pain and pleasure was worth it just to feel like this and he would gladly do it all over again; luckily for the young teen the werewolf twins would be up for it again real soon.

Derek had his answer as well, he did want Stiles to be his boyfriend but he might also just cheat on the poor guy again if it felt this great.

Meanwhile

Scott and Liam board a plane to Brazil, sending a quick text to Derek before settling in for the long flight, which Scott already knows will involve him and Liam going at it in the small bathroom.

A small reminder here, we do take requests but lets not kid ourselves here, this account knows only one type of rating so please bare that in mind if you ask for a fic. Another small reminder to bore you with, if you like our fics then follow us to get our weekly updates.

AND ANOTHER….. hahaha got ya

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	4. Chapter 4

Derek is crushed and Scott and Liam arrive in Brazil to fix a heart and a friendship.

Been a while, but I got bored and wanted to write another chapter so here it is, short, not so sweet but still needed to move the story in the direction that I want it. Consider this a chaptered story now with updates every now and again, faster with reviews or more Scott/Liam story posts, M rated of course.

Cuming to Brazil

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Stiles wakes up alone in bed feeling sore with one hell of a headache, he tosses and turns before sitting upright slowly. Looking and feeling around the bed a he finds himself alone, not that he had expected Derek to stick around after what they did, after all he did not have feelings for the young teen. Stiles wanted Scott and Derek was just a way for him to deal with the fact that Scott fell for Liam and not him, it hurt to see them together especially after everything he and Scott had been through and everything they shared with each other.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands Stiles gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom to clean himself of the previous nights activities, standing in the shower Stiles remembers the start to the fun he had yesterday, and his dick was liking the way his thoughts went so his head down below started to send the right ones to his head up top.

Stiles slowly let his left hand trail down his wet body, from his chest where he tweaked a nipple down to his forming abs, and from there he moved down to his aching dick which remembered what it had felt like to fuck into the tight heat of the young Derek the previous morning. Taking hold of himself and slowly spreading the already leaking pre-cum around his member to make what he is about to do easier.

Stiles starts to stroke himself to what he remembers doing to the young werewolf, hearing him beg for more, hearing him scream from what Stiles did to him. Stiles moved his right hand down to play with his balls, tugging them lightly and rolling them in his hand, his own moans started to fill the space of the bathroom, his breaths already coming in short gasps, the memories and thoughts of what he did and still wanted to do too much for him.

Stiles uses the hand that was playing with his balls to steady himself on the tiled shower wall before him as he starts to thrust into his hollowed out left hand, with a few more quick thrusts and short gasps of breath Stiles paints the shower wall in his cum, "Scott…" Stiles moans out into the air when he comes down from his special place.

Meanwhile in the other room…

Derek stands paralysed as he heard Stiles, his crush moan out Scott's name as he came, Derek had come back to confess to Stiles but now he did not know what he was going to do. Derek made for the door, car keys in hand. Derek was just going to go and pick up Scott and Liam from the airport.

Derek parks his car and waits a little, tears are straining to run but he tries to compose himself, he knew that the Alpha would be able to tell that he had cried if he did and he was not in the mood to tell Scott that the tears were his fault, that he cried because the person he liked, liked another. After sitting for about 15 minutes Derek leaves the safety of his car and walks towards the airport to wait for Scott and Liam's flight to land.

He sits down in the waiting area and his thoughts take a turn straight back to Stiles, Derek knew what Stiles was doing and wanted to go and join him but he had heard it as clear as the baby crying a few seats from him, "Scott…" Derek liked the Alpha and considered him his Alpha, he would do anything for Scott, he was after all part of his pack, but then why did he feel this jealous hate towards the Alpha. He could not understand why Stiles would still want Scott when Scott had Liam and the two did not just like each other, no Derek and everyone else had already heard the two say those three little e words to each other, "I love you".

Derek wanted to say those words to Stiles someday, or rather he hoped that he could say those words to him and that he would say the words right back to him. Maybe he should ask Scott, as his Alpha for help with Stiles and figure out how he could get the teen to like him back; after all if anyone could help him then Scott could, being the guy that Stiles fooled around with before him.

At first it had just been about the sex for Derek, he had first tried to sleep with Scott who told him off and then got the same rejection from Liam. It was after he had asked every werewolf that he could find at that party that he finally decided to ask the human teen, he had heard that Stiles and Scott had done stuff together from Lydia though she did not go into details. Derek had thought that because Stiles could handle Scott, an Alpha that he could handle Derek as well.

It was only after Derek had slept with him, been fucked by him, felt the gentle and rough caress that he started to feel something for the older teen, he did not understand his feelings then but he does now and it really hurts to know that he did not even last the night in Stiles' thoughts, that Stiles would think of another so soon after being with him.

Derek saw Scott and Liam's flight come in and got up to go wait for his friends at the gate, this was going to be one long and heartfelt vacation, but after being regressed to his teenage years, he could handle anything so "bring it on".

On the plane…

"S-Scott we're landing, w-we n-need to stop" Liam chokes out as his Alpha continued to fuck him through the plane, though Scott show no signs of stopping anytime soon, but he did when a stewardess knocked on the door and said something about quitting her job because of horny teens.

The two teens quickly got dressed and waited for the stewardess to leave before sneaking back to their seats, Liam sitting uncomfortably for a while till his healing kicked in, lucky for him Scott was not into marking him with claws or teeth or he would take much longer to heal.

"Think anyone is waiting for us?" Liam asks his boyfriend, Scott looks over at him and plants a kiss on his lips before smiling his smile and saying, "Knowing those two I don't think they even saw my text, they must be going at it almost as much as we are" Liam just blushes at his mates words.

The pilot announces that the plane will now be landing so the couple puts everything as it should be and prepare themselves for a great vacation after all the hell crazy werewolves and what not put them through, if only they knew the new drama that awaited them in Brazil.

Hope it was worth the wait, not really, I know it ain't that good but it is a start. So I just want to say on Sozzled Trip to that you the readers are really great for all of your likes and kudos, so give yourselves a hand. Also I would like to start a small competition using this fic, so the rules are. Whoever writes the most, young Derek/Stiles or Scott/Liam one shots on or AO3 gets to choose a fandom of their choice and I will get me and Succubi both to write the winner a fic, any pairing they want. PM us with proof of your fic, a link will work fine as proof. Also remember, M or above is the only rating we are interested in, so impress.

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	5. Chapter 5

A quick short update, but building towards something.

Sozzled Trip

Chapter 5

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Scott smiled the teen before he saw him and turned in the direction of the young Derek, he knew that Liam was hot on his trail as he walked through the crowd of people and was soon greeted by Derek's smiling and waving form. Scott gave his long time friend a hug and moved back to look at the teen; he could see and smell something off about his friend and frowned at him, asking him to explain.

Derek saw the strange look that his Alpha gave him but ignored it so that he could lead them back to the car so that they could rather talk somewhere more private, he looked back over his shoulder at the other two teens and saw Scott with his arm around Liam's shoulders and both of them looking at everything around them, it might have just been an airport but it was still new to them.

As Derek drove them to his home here, not the hotel he and Stiles have been staying in but the Hale home he shared with his sister Cora he watched in the rear-view mirror as Scott's boyfriend took in the sights like an over eager puppy and he couldn't help but smile at him, but when he saw his big strong Alpha doing the same he couldn't help but chuckle at them.

Scott couldn't believe this place; it looked so lively here, unlike back home. He knew that his lover was just as enthusiastic as he was and he couldn't help the smile that came along as he looked at this new place that made him use all of his heighten senses. When they pulled into the driveway of a beachside villa Scott couldn't contain himself anymore and allowed himself to jump out of the car before the car even stopped, he heard both of his Betas laughing at him but he didn't care, this was a vacation and he was going to have fun.

After Derek showed them their room with its own patio and bathroom he left to the kitchen to make them something to eat, but when he opened the fridge he saw that Cora hadn't down any shopping yet. Derek closed the fridge with a sigh and went to go get his Alpha so that they could go out for something to eat and to talk he guessed, though when he found the two teens downstairs talking to his sister who was carrying grocery bags he thanked whoever was looking out for him.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked the young teen, they were sitting outside while Cora made them something with the help of Liam, Derek took a breath before answering his Alpha, "I left him at the hotel we rented when we got here" Scott's face turned from friendly to mad rather quickly. "Why would you leave him there? I thought you two were together" Scott said as he took a drink of what Liam had brought them and Cora had made.

"He doesn't want me Scott; he only used me to get away. He wants you and I don't know what to do about it, I can't make him like me back and I don't think that he ever will" the young Derek said, Scott softened the look he was giving his Beta and thought about his words, he knew that Stiles still likes him but he can't help it, they had something before Liam came into his life, he had liked his best friend more then a friend but he loves Liam and he can't cheat on the teen.

"I don't know what to say, I guess sorry but I don't think it will help much" Scott began, "Maybe if you give him some time he will come around and start returning your feelings, but for that to happen you might want to go get him" Derek let out another sigh and got up with a "Fine" and grabbed the car keys so that he could go and get Stiles. He knew that the teen would be pissed to learn that they were staying at a hotel when they could have been staying in this large house, but he would bear with it and obey his Alpha, he trusted Scott with his life after all and would do anything for him.

Stiles was waiting for Derek on the bed when the younger teen opened the front door, though he wasn't expecting the older teen to be completely naked with only a small piece of the thin sheets covering him, "Took you long enough. Where are Scott and Liam?" Stiles asked and Derek could hear the distaste with which he had said "Liam", "I took them to the house, they are helping Cora make lunch. Scott asked me to come and get you since I kind of forgot about you" Derek lied and thankfully Stiles didn't know he did.

"You have a house here? I thought this place was yours" the older teen said looking around the hotel room, "No, this is just the hotel I use when I don't want to bother my sister. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the house, but I had my reasons" Derek tried his best to hide the way his voice cracked but he could see that Stiles had picked up on it. Stiles got up from the bed and walked over to him, he looked at the naked teen stalking up to him and he hated the fact that his dick started to harden in his pants because he didn't want to do anything right now, he fought the urge to let Stiles have his way with him again, but he lost all sense when Stiles reached him and attached his lips to his neck.

Derek must have blacked out or something because the next thing he knew he was naked on his back with Stiles pushing past his ring muscle and into him, the older teen didn't stop until he was fully inside of him and even then he didn't give Derek much time to adjust before starting up a punishing pace. Derek could do nothing but grab onto the carpet and take each thrust that Stiles gave him, each painfully pleasure filled thrust that he craved more then air.

"Take it… you… won't leave… me… too" Stiles got out between each thrust into the tight heat of the moaning young werewolf, Derek felt the pleasure but the other feeling that their first few times had had was gone and it just made it all feel wrong, but still Stiles fucked him. Stiles was already close to cumming and Derek wasn't far behind with his prostate being the target of each hard pound into his ass, taking hold of his neglected cock Derek started to stroke himself, trying but failing to match the speed at which Stiles pounded into him so he just settled to fisting himself as fast as possible, he was just chasing his release instead of the pleasure which he wanted to feel.

It only took a few more thrusts for Stiles to give one last hard thrust that seated him deep inside of Derek before he spilled himself inside of the younger teen, and it was only after the older teen pulled out of him that Derek followed him with his own orgasm.

The two laid there on the ground for what felt like forever before Derek got up and started to find his clothes so that he could get dressed and get Stiles back to the house like his Alpha asked. Stiles felt bad about what he just did, he didn't know what came over him and he really hoped that Derek didn't remember what he had said, but he tried to put any thoughts of the young werewolf out of his head as they walked over to the car because he would be seeing Scott soon and there was something he wanted to talk to him about, something he needed to hear his best friend say.

I have thought about this fic for a while and have been planning it future, it will be taking a turn to right itself so please bear with it. Please continue to help guide this fic and I hope that it will win back your respect, and I don't want to over sell it but the main point about this fic is that it will have some sort of sex scene in every chapter, so it is mostly about the smut and the plot is just guidelines which makes it something more.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
